


You Made me Feel Like I Belonged

by WanderingSoul7152



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Marco is mentioned - Freeform, The little shooting star is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSoul7152/pseuds/WanderingSoul7152
Summary: Marco Ubaldo Diaz is the best gift I've ever be given. And I left him abruptly, without explanation, and with cloudy eyes. My heart is numb without his embraces, but I no longer deserve him.





	You Made me Feel Like I Belonged

Ah, Marco Diaz. A kind human soul. Never once tried to hurt anyone, and really he just wanted to protect everyone.

I don't need a hero, I need a friend.

That dumb statement still flashes in my mind. I'm lying on my bed, in Mewni, crying right now. Because it's true, I need you Diaz, as a best friend, hero, someone on the last day of my life.

Giving me that chocolatey gaze, smiling from ear to ear. I knew from the moment that moon's red luminescence shined upon us, it was you I saw under that mask. Your eyes were something I had always got lost in, never forgot, and I still picture those full gleaming irises.

I just wanted that one romantic, 'what could've been' moment. You didn't have a clue, so I went along as oblivious as I could managed. I passed it off as an act, and you went with it.

But nothing ever lasts forever, I realized when my feelings for you finally reached my heart, I couldn't let it beat a melody of ache.

I told you.

As I hopped through that portal, my heart was no longer aching. I couldn't feel a thing. It was numb, cold, and no longer beating without your warmth. I guess I was just a naive girl, who literally ran away from her problems.

I'm no perfect princess, no perfect friend. Marco Diaz is the rainbow after the storm, someone worthy of loving. And I'm this Mewman heir, who fell in love with him because he showed me what Mewni wasn't.

Marco Ubaldo Diaz, yes I know you absolutely hate your middle name, but I find it adorable.

You made me happy. Felt like I belonged, even if I had pink hearts on my cheeks, and treated me as just another human. When I wasn't. You knew I was a royal heir, but never doted my practices or duties. You supported me, and made sure I was always safe and okay.

Marco, thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I wrote this before S3, and have already posted it on Fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
